


Condemned to Motherhood

by FlutteringPhalanges



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Deckerstar - Freeform, Demons, F/M, Maze as a mother, Mazikeen Smith - Freeform, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteringPhalanges/pseuds/FlutteringPhalanges
Summary: Maze finds herself in a troubling situation when she learns she is expecting. Nowhere in literature has it been said demons make good parents. With the help of her friends, both human and supernatural, can she pull off such a feat? Start the nine month countdown!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Condemned to Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten requests on Tumblr for Deckerstar babies, Ella and Dan babies, but I think the baby fic writer in me has found a muse in a different character. That's right, Maze, I'm coming for you now. Welcome to parenthood you feisty demon you!

**Month One, First Trimester**

Cambion. A creature in late European mythology that was said to be the offspring of a human and demon. Except, Maze didn't quite remember which human it was she procreated with. Orgies were irritating in that way. Until now, she never fathomed the idea of being able to conceive. Maybe she should've been more attentive when Amenadiel managed to knock up Linda. But the demon lived on the wild side of life, and such actions were the reason she ended up in her current position.

"I'm not taking that," Maze hissed weakly, wiping her mouth with her wrist after vomiting another bout of back vile. "Go away. It's probably just the plague or something."

"I doubt that," Chloe said, holding out the pregnancy test.

Sometimes the detective could be so aggravating, it took everything within her not to embed one of her knives in her chest. No. No, she'd never do that to her. What was wrong with her? Everything hurt. Mouth burning from stomach acid. It was bitter, sour. Even though she didn't have a soul and would go nowhere if she died, Maze was beginning to wish death would take her.

"Take the test," the detective insisted. "Prove me wrong if that'll get you to take it."

"Fine!" Maze finally snapped, Chloe jumping a little as the demon snatched the pregnancy test from her roommate. "If it'll make you shut up."

Humans and their strange little inventions. She sat on the toilet, lips pulled into a frown as she read the directions. Urine. How truly pleasant. Maze did as the box asked, removing the stick and providing the bodily fluid it required. Now to wait. One. Two. Three minutes. She tapped her foot, almost nervously as she finally found the willpower to look down. Two lines. Positive. Fuck.

"It's broken," she shouted, storming out of the bathroom. She beamed the test at Chloe, the detective jumping out of the way in time. "There is no way that I am pregnant. It's impossible! I told you this was stupid!"

"If you are concerned about accuracy, we can always go to the doctor?" Chloe suggested, using a napkin to pick the test up from the floor.

"Who? Linda?" Maze inquired, narrowing her eyes.

"No, a real doctor-well, one for someone who deals with these kinds of things," the detective said, reaching her phone. "I have a gynecologist myself. Maybe she can make a recommendation."

"No," the demon grumbled. "I'm not going to any doctor. This is all so stupid. I'm staying right here until this...whatever human illness I have is over," her expression darkened. "I'm not going to the hospital."

* * *

"Congratulations, Ms. Smith, you are in fact pregnant!"

Maze glowered at Chloe as the doctor peered down at his paperwork and then at the demon. Blood tests. First urine, and then blood. She didn't dare think what else they might be able to use from her body to confirm she was pregnant. Chloe rested a hand on Maze's knee and the demon shied away, arms crossed heavily over her chest. This was not happening. This was a mistake.

"You're around five or six weeks, it may be a little too early to hear the heartbeat, but we can still do an ultrasound scan to just take a peek, see how things are looking. Are you interested in that?"

"Yes," Chloe cut in before Maze could decline. "She'd be very interested."

"Wonderful, if you'd lay back for me, we can get started," the doctor smiled, pulling over a piece of equipment that Maze thought looked more like a toture device she'd use in Hell than something to locate a baby. "Now, this might be cold."

The demon stiffened as the doctor lifted up her shirt just enough to expose her abdomen. As he rolled on his stool to adjust the transducer, the detective moved to the demon's side. Maze just stared forward towards the nearby wall. Anger was melting into anxiety and she hated feeling weak.

"Now let's just take a look around," the doctor mumbled, moving the device across Maze's stomach. "And...ah, here we go!"

An unmistakable whooshing sound filled the room. Maze looked over at Chloe, feeling a little horrified. The detective stared back and smiled, taking the demon's hand and squeezing it.

"It's okay," she assured her. "That's just the baby's heartbeat."

"And a strong one too for being so small," the doctor chuckled. "There's the sac, you can look now if you'd like, Ms. Smith."

She didn't want to look. She really didn't want to see. But something within her pulled her gaze over to the monitor. There, sitting in what looked like a tiny bubble, was a strange little blob. Maze frowned, squinting her eyes.

"What is that?"

"Your baby," Chloe exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "It's still very early, they don't exactly look like much right now."

"Is it...okay?" Maze ventured, still unable to decide how she felt about the little parasite growing within her.

"Well, based on your tests, it measures right. The heartbeat sounds good. All and all, I'd say you are on track. Which is good," he replied, noting Maze's still uncertain expression. "I can print you some images for you to take home. People like them as a keepsake."

"I don't think I have much of a choice," the demon said, eyeing Chloe. "Fine. So, I'm done here? I don't have to come back?"

"Oh of course you do!" The doctor exclaimed, looking a bit alarmed. "We need to track your progress and make sure you and the baby are healthy. If you go up front, they can schedule your next appointment. It'll be in a few weeks. You'd be surprised how much development occurs between now and then."

"Great," Maze muttered, hoping off the cot. She snatched the pictures from the man and handed them to Chloe. "I'll be going now. Come on, Chloe."

"Congratulations again," the doctor waved. "See you in a few weeks!"

The detective made the next appointment, Maze choosing to lean against the wall uninterested. How could see have been so stupid? Pregnant? A baby? Those words sounded so wrong. So foreign. When they made their way back into the car, the demon grabbed Chloe's arm before the other woman could start the engine.

"No one can know about this," she growled.

"You're going to have to tell people eventually," Chloe commented. "You can't hide this forever."

"Well, I will as long as I can," she muttered. "And for your sake, I'd keep my mouth quiet. I have hormones, I can't exactly predict my behavior. Or control it."

"And you have no idea who the father is?" Maze flinched at her words. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I don't know and I don't care," the demon mumbled. "Look, I just want to go home and forget about this. Have a drink and…"

"You can't drink," the detective said firmly. "Not while you're pregnant."

Maze froze, her eyes growing wide. "Excuse me," her tone was low, frightening. "What do you mean I can't drink?!"

"It's bad for the baby," Chloe said, finally pulling out of the parking lot. "Don't worry, it'll be easier than it sounds."

The demon stared out the window, her head pounding from the overwhelming aspect of it all. Pregnant. Unable to drink. Motherhood. God smite her where she stood-or sat for that matter. The only interaction she ever had with kids were with Trixie and Charlie. Now she was being forced to have her own. What else could go wrong?

Lots.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you got a kick out of this. There will be ten chapters, one for each month, and a final one as a sort of epilogue. If you like this story and find it interesting, please let me know and I will do my best to do frequent updates! Comments/Reviews/Kudos are greatly loved and appreciated! Until next time! Stay safe and healthy! -Jen


End file.
